


Coldflash for a fortnight

by Hudson_shipper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, possessive Len
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: Сборник коротких зарисовок о Барри Аллене и его вечном противнике (любовнике) Леонарде Снарте
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, The Flash/Captain Cold
Kudos: 4





	Coldflash for a fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо автору https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal, эти милые флаффные вещи сделали моё юношество лучше
> 
> Ао3 ругается, не могу оформить как перевод, так что вот вам оригинальная серия https://archiveofourown.org/series/478243

### Dangerous Criminal

Барри только что закончил патрулировать улицы Централ-Сити и направлялся домой. К счастью, в этот вечер он не стал свидетелем какого-либо преступления и сейчас был крайне расслаблен. Когда Барри проскочил поворот на пустынной улице, его взгляд зацепился за знакомую невысокую фигуру, максимум полтора фута, стоявшую на верхней части здания.

Леонард Снарт.

Барри мгновенно мелькнул, переходя в спидфорс, и уже через мгновение возник перед зданием. Глаза Снарта были закрыты, а губы неслышно шептали. Барри не был уверен, но, кажется, Лен дрожал. Что-то определенно было не так. Барри набрал побольше воздуха и крикнул так, чтобы преступник его точно услышал:

— Снарт!

Глаза того резко распахнулись, а взгляд спустился вниз в поисках знакомого голоса, а после Лен застонал.

— Барри!

— Ты в порядке? – с беспокойством спросил Барри.

— Превосходно! – мгновенно отпарировал мужчина.

Барри застонал и закатил глаза.

— Так трудно один раз сказать, в порядке ли ты?

— Нет!

Серьезно, этот парень был сумасшедшим.

— Э-э .. Так, что ты там делаешь? – вновь спросил Барри после короткой паузы.

Снарт посмотрел на него таким взглядом, будто он только что задал самый тупой вопрос на свете.

— А на что это похоже, Scarlett? Я пытаюсь выяснить, как выбраться отсюда. – Иронично ответил Снарт.

Барри закатил глаза.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком слове, как лестница? – спросил таким тоном, как бы говоря "и кто из нас тут еще тупой?".

— На самом деле, - холодно проговорил Леонард, - я бы использовал эту проклятую лестницу, если бы дверь не оказалась заперта..

— Тогда просто прыгай. Тут не так уж и высоко.

На этот раз Барри ясно видел дрожь, охватившую тело Снарта; тот нахмурился, зашипев:

— Я бы хотел, если бы это не было так опасно.

Глаза Барри пораженно расширились, после чего он резко сверкнул и появился рядом с Леном. Снарт сделал шаг назад, не ожидая увидеть Барри перед собой так внезапно.

Внимательно проследив за Леонардом, как бы оценивая, Барри приготовился остановить Снарта от прыжка. А потом его осенило. Закрытые глаза. Губы бесшумно шепчут. Дрожь.

— Ты боишься высоты! – пораженно воскликнул Барри и засмеялся, вытирая выступившие слезы.

Снарт нахмурился. Он крепко скрестил руки на груди и сказал:

— Ты ведь знаешь, как опасно прыгать с этого здания, Скарлет? Можешь сломать себе пару костей или, того хуже, умереть.

Барри наконец успокоился и взял себя в руки.

— Ты боишься высоты, Снарт. Самый опасный суперзлодей, который может навредить всему миру, боится высоты. Это круто! – еще раз рассмеялся Барри.

Снарт раздраженно вздохнул. Если бы это был кто-то другой, то Лен бы заморозил его прямо там, без раздумий, не давая издеваться над собой, но это был Барри. Барри, который на самом деле сейчас выглядел очаровательно. И смех у него был приятный, как музыка.

— Серьёзно, Барри? Смешно?

— Дерьмо! - Барри застонал.

По крайней мере, он заставил его прекратить смеяться. Снарт ухмыльнулся. Барри закатил глаза и продолжил:

\- Значит, ты планируешь провести всю ночь здесь, на этой крыше?

Он не мог не спросить.

— У тебя есть идеи получше, Scarlett? – Леонард подавил раздражение.

Барри нервно почесал затылок. Снарт нахмурился. Что происходит в голове этого ребенка?

— Что ты задумал, Барри?

— Я могбыперенеститебянаруках. – Быстро пробормотал юноша.

— Прости? – Лен хмыкнул, - Не все такие быстрые, как ты, Барри.

Из всей речи спидстера Снарт ничего не разобрал.

— Я мог бы перенести тебя на руках.

На этот раз Барри говорил медленно и черт, это не должно было звучать настолько сексуально, что Лен вздрогнул. Но нужно не подавать виду и держать репутацию.

— Нет уж, спасибо. Я бы предпочел свалиться с этого здания и умереть, чем позволить тебе взять себя на руки.

Пусть он и ответил так, но Барри был уверен, что сам Леонард был согласен на помощь. Где-то очень глубоко внутри согласен. Аллен закатил глаза. Сам Снарт определенно подошел к нему, но в эту игру могут играть двое, ведь так? Барри сам подошел ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Лена и остановился.

— Не говори мне, что не хочешь оказаться у меня на руках, Снарт. – томно зашептал Барри и Лен сглотнул.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это, Барри?

— Да. Я ведь не могу оставить тебя в одиночку в этой “опасной” ситуации.

Снарт уловил в его голосе игривые нотки и почти улыбнулся. Почти.

— Результат может оказаться более опасным, чем ты думаешь, Скарлет.

Барри усмехнулся.

— Не бойся, Снарт. Я не собираюсь тащить тебя в Айрон Хайдс.

Мужчина закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, Барри. Хватай меня и уноси прочь.

Барри засмеялся, а после подошел и аккуратно поднял мужчину; одна рука того обвилась вокруг шеи Барри, а вторая легла на грудь. Между их лицами было всего лишь несколько дюймов, когда Барри посмотрел в голубые глаза Снарта. И тут же покраснел, увидев в глубине тепло.

— Держись крепче. - сказал Барри.

Лен усмехнулся.

— Просто сделай это, Алый.

— Э-э .. Да.

Барри позволил скорости охватить всё его тело и побежал, блеснув вспышкой далеко от здания, останавливаясь буквально через пару секунд. Он собирался поставить Снарта на землю, когда тот спросил:

— Не хочешь стать моим лифтом, Барри?

Тембр мужчины был настолько приятным, что Барри задрожал.

— И не надейся, Снарт. – Барри улыбнулся и опустил того вниз.

— Лен.

— Что?

— Ты можешь звать меня Лен, Барри. – тихо шепнул мужчина.

Барри улыбнулся и внутри Лена всё потеплело.

— Лен, - попробовал парень, - не ищи подобные опасные места, ведь я не смогу быть рядом каждый раз.

— Опасность моё второе имя, Барри. – Ровным тоном ответил Снарт, нет, Лен.

Барри засмеялся:

— Но ты боишься высоты.

Лен застонал. Барри никогда не даст ему забыть об этом.

— Я это и имею в виду, Лен. Держись подальше от таких мест.

И с этими словами парень в спышке исчез, оставляя Лена в одиночестве. Мужчина посмотрел ему вслед и улыбнулся.

— Мило.

## Truly Madly Deeply

— Я дома!

Барри отзывается сразу же, как тот входит в их с Леном квартиру. По радио громко играет музыка и Барри закрывает за собой дверь, а после проходит через гостиную и застает Лена. Барри не может не улыбнуться, глядя на него. На Лене серый свитер, пижамные штаны и фартук, а еще в руках мужчины лопаточка и он готовит.

— Привет, детка.- Встречает его Лен с любящей улыбкой.

Барри тихо смеется. Кто бы мог подумать, что главный вор может быть таким старомодным. В ответ Лен лишь приподнимает бровь и спрашивает:

— Что-то смешное, Scarlett?

Барри покачал головой и в миг очутился рядом, обвивая руками шею Леонарда.

— Посмотри на себя, такой милый. Если бы только люди знали, что капитан Холод бывает таким. - Он усмехнулся.

Лен закатил глаза. Ему каким-то образом удалось спрятать лопаточку в задний карман и обвить руками талию Барри.

— Пусть это будет наш маленький секрет, Барри, иначе я тебя заморожу. – Азартно оскалился в ответ мужчина.

Барри хохотнул.

— Холодный Лен.

Снарт усмехнулся над двойным смыслом.

— А! Я подпустил тебя так близко. – Признался Барри.

В ответ Лен лишь улыбнулся, и сердце спидстера дрогнуло.

Голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели в каре-зеленые, а после Барри приоткрыл рот и Лен поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел такой мягкий, медленный и чувственный, что им хотелось целоваться так вечно. Оторвались они друг от друга спустя неизвестное количество времени, напрочь потерявшись в ощущениях.

— Я люблю тебя, Лен. – Тихо шепнул Барри в губы мужчине.

На самом деле от этих слов сердце Снарта растаяло, но вместо этого он сказал Барри нечто другое:

— От тебя воняет, Барри. Тебе срочно требуется ванна.

Барри залился смехом.

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Отвратительный день на работе.

Лен покачал головой. Мужчина отпустил талию Барри, но сам парень в ответ лишь прижался сильнее и принялся покрывать лицо Лена поцелуями и шептать:

— Я люблю тебя, Лен. Хочу навсегда остаться с тобой.

Леонард усмехнулся.

— Scarlett, я знаю, что ты голоден и хочешь.

Барри тихо хохотнул в ответ на завуалированное послание Лена.

— Но почему бы нам сначала не получить какой-то реальной пищи, а затем мы утолим и другой голод твоего организма? – шепнул мужчина сквозь поцелуи.

Барри застонал. Он неохотно отпустил теплое тело Лена и ответил:

— Окей, ладно. Я приму душ и вернусь.

Лен кивнул и направился обратно на кухню, в то время как Барри мелькнул в сторону их спальни. Когда Аллен не вернулся через двадцать минут, Лен решил проверить его. Снарт поднялся по лестнице и вошел в спальню. Стоя на пороге Лен крикнул, усмехаясь:

\- Поторопись, Барри.

Зайдя в комнату, мужчина увидел Барри - и его губы тут же растянулись в улыбке. Барри лежал на верхней части кровати лицом вниз и крепко спал, еле слышно посапывая. Лен подошел ближе к Барри, и его улыбка превратилась в смешок, когда он увидел ниточку слюны из уголка губ, тянущуюся по подушке. Снарт покачал головой и аккуратно сдвинул Барри, устраивая поудобнее. Лен потянул одеяло и прикрыл парня им до пояса. Барри зашевелился, но не проснулся. Во сне спидстер выглядел так мило, что сердце мужчины екнуло. Так нежно, как только мог, Снарт переложил парня поудобней.

Холод наклонился и поцеловал в щеку Барри, а тот в ответ чуть шевельнулся и пробормотал во сне, смешно зажмурившись:

— Люблю тебя, Лен.

Лен усмехнулся, чувствуя внутри приятое тепло от услышанного. Он еще раз прижался губами к щеке парня и тихо прошептал:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Барри.

А песня продолжала играть... _**Я люблю тебя больше с каждым вдохом...**_ действительно, безумно глубоко.

## Finding Solace

Леонард Снарт потер руки и посильнее закутался в свою парку, проходясь по пустынным улицам Централ-Сити. Это была одна из тех ночей, когда сон попросту ускользал от него. Независимо от того, что мужчина бы не пытался сделать, он не мог уснуть. Поэтому, он сдался и вышел прогуляться.

Лен решил пойти в лес. Там был маленький ручей, который протекал через весь лес. Мелодия ручья в сочетании с видом на скалы всегда успокаивали Снарта. Его тело и разум всегда находили свое утешение там. Дойдя до места, мужчина удивился, заметив одиноко сидящую фигуру, уже занявшую одну из скал. Этот человек согнул ноги в коленях, положив руки на них.  
Лен медленно приблизился к сутулой фигуре. Его хмурый взгляд, в конечном счете, превратился в ухмылку, когда он понял, что эта фигура не была никем другим, как Барри Алленом – ИНАЧЕ - Флэшем.

— Не ты ли это, Скарлет? - Протянул Леонард.

Барри вздернул голову и увидел ухмыляющегося Леонарда Снарта, стоящего рядом ним. Он простонал, но даже не шелохнулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Снарт? Я не вижу здесь ничего, что ты мог бы украсть. – съязвил в ответ Барри.

— Я не всегда делаю вещи с намерением что-либо украсть, kid. - Лен фыркнул.

Барри закатил глаза и сухо произнес:

— Уходи, Снарт.

Лен ухмыльнулся.

— Забавно. Я постоянно слышу это от тебя, Барри. – Мужчина скрестил руки и остался стоять там.

Барри издал раздраженный вздох.

— Как хочешь. - бесстрастно парировал.

Аллен действительно был не в настроении для их игр. Парень закрыл лицо руками, говоря Снарту, что разговор на этом закончен. Лен заметил эту отстраненность, но с места не сдвинулся. Мужчина наморщил лоб: что-то было явно не так. Kid не был в своем обычном состоянии ”энергетического шара”. Что-то беспокоило его, и Лен знал способ лучше, чем оставить его в покое. Он приблизился к Барри и сел на скалу около него, вытянув ноги.

Барри поначалу напрягся, почувствовав, что Снарт расположился около него, но затем понемногу расслабился. Конечно, Снарт не собирался замораживать его здесь. Они даже не боролись, и Барри не мог отрицать теплоту, которая заполнила его сердце рядом с Леонардом Снартом. Аллен чувствовал себя одиноким, в конце концов.

Он ничего не сказал. Просто остался сидеть в своем положении. Лен так же не давил на него с разговором. Они молча сидели в течение долгого времени. Единственный звук, который нарушал их тишину, были отдаленный звук фауны и легкое колебание воды перед ними.

— Ты знаешь, что разговоры помогают? - Внезапно заговорил Лен, разрушая общее молчание.

Барри поднял голову и бросил косой взгляд на Снарта. Его разразил смех.  
\- То есть ты считаешь, что я должен поговорить со своим противником о моих чувствах прямо сейчас? – Спидстер покачал головой с недоверием. - Спасибо, но я предпочел бы для этого воспользоваться услугами своих друзей.

— Тогда, почему ты здесь, а не с твоими друзьями, Барри? – мгновенно отозвался Лен.

Барри открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ничего не мог придумать. Черт! Он нахмурился, смотря на Снарта. Лен засмеялся. Его смех был такой заразительный, что Барри пропустил эту колкость.  
\- Для справки, я - очень хороший слушатель, kid.

Барри не ответил.

— Попробуй.

Барри не знал, что это было. Но сострадание и поддержка в глазах Снарта заставили его заговорить. Он говорил и говорил. Все просто вылилось из него: все сдерживаемые эмоции, всё о его матери, отце, Зуме, потерях, абсолютно всё. К тому времени, когда он закончил, Барри чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он вытер слезы, и был благодарен Снарту за то, что тот не высмеивал его из-за рыданий.

Верный своему слову, Лен слушал каждое слово Барри с пристальным вниманием и никогда не перебивал его. Даже когда Барри плакал, он ничего не сказал, даже при том, что его сердце жаждало вытереть те чертовы слезы. Во время разговора Барри даже не заметил того, как пододвинулся к Снарту, который теперь успокаивающе гладил его по спине.  
Это сработало. Теперь, когда Барри все высказал, он чувствовал себя намного лучше.  
Только после того, как закончил говорить, он осознал всю неловкость данной ситуации. Но тело Снарта было слишком теплым и удобным. Барри не хотел уходить от него. Снарт так же, казалось, не возражал, когда алый бегун прижимался к его боку. Аллен расслабился. Они остались в тишине, но на этот раз тишина была комфортной.

— Все будет хорошо, Барри. Я обещаю.

Сам Барри не смотрел на Снарта, но голос его звучал недоверчиво:

— Как ты можешь быть таким уверенным?

— Так как хорошие вещи всегда происходят с хорошими людьми. Счастье не может ускользнуть от тебя, - Лен вздохнул, - навсегда.

Барри слегка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в ярко - голубые глаза мужчины. Они выражали только сострадание, теплоту и понимание. Барри не мог больше рассматривать Снарта, как своего противника.  
Внезапно парень понял, что глаза Лена были сфокусированы на его губах, на что парень чисто машинально облизал их, и его собственный взгляд переместился на губы Лена. Воздух между ними изменился. Стало жарко, несмотря на холодную ночь. И прежде, чем кто-то из них успел о чём-либо подумать, они поцеловались. Это было медленно и чувственно, словно у них было все время в мире. Их языки цеплялись друг за друга. Когда, наконец, поцелуй закончился, они оба жадно хватали воздух приоткрытыми ртами.

Барри и Лен посмотрели в глаза друг друга. Снарт потянулся вперед и еще раз прижался к губам Барри своими для легкого поцелуя. Говорить они не стали, ведь это и не нужно было. Барри еще раз прижался к Лену и положил голову на плечо, довольно вздыхая. Флэш никогда бы не подумал, что эта ночь могла бы оказаться такой.

— Хочешь домой? – пару минут спустя подал голос Снарт.

— Нет, не сейчас. – Ответил парень, качая головой.

Лен хотел услышать именно это. Мужчина улыбнулся, обнимая Барри за талию, а после положил подбородок на пушистую макушку спидстера. Оба мужчины пристально смотрели на воду в полной тишине. Они приехали сюда, чтобы найти утешение в тишине, но вместо этого нашли компанию друг друга. Пару минут спустя Барри уже спал, а Лен слышал его тихий храп. Kid спал крепко. Леонард аккуратно снял свою парку и накрыл ею Барри, параллельно с этим положив голову парня к себе на колени, после чего Барри сам, все еще спя, закутался в парку преступника поглубже. Лен усмехнулся, подавляя желание поцеловать Аллена в лоб, но после отпустил себя и коснулся губами макушки. Взгляд мужчины внезапно наткнулся на недалеко лежащую коробку, а после Снарт взял ее и тихо хмыкнул, посмеиваясь, ведь Барри, даже когда страдал, не забывал прихватывать с собой еду. Внутри были пончики, вкус которых – Лен понял – он почувствовал на губах спидстера. Лен тут же вздрогнул, вспоминая приятные прикосновения губ парня, а после тихо простонал, качая головой.  
Леонард решил подождать пробуждение Барри, и затем, возможно, Снарт мог бы получить больше, чем простые поцелуи. Идеи уже возникли в голове преступника относительно пончиков и того, как именно можно было бы их использовать. Но в данный момент Снарт был доволен и спящим на его коленях Барри.

## Yours Forever

— Эй, Лен, потанцуй со мной, - внезапно попросил Барри, выпив половину своего сока.

Барри проводил ночь с Леном в известном клубе, они оба сидели рядом за барной стойкой. В то время, как Лен полностью наслаждался своим алкоголем, Барри выпил только сок, потому что, к сожалению, алкоголь на него не действовал.

\- Нет, Барри. - Лен ответил, сделав глоток виски.

\- Да ладно, ну пожалуйста! Я хочу танцевать. - Аллен заскулил, словно побитый щенок.

\- Не сегодня, малыш. Ты же знаешь, что мне не нравится публичное проявление чувств. - Лениво растянул ответ мужчина, находясь под градусом.

\- Зануда. - Буркнул в ответ спидстер.

И только Леонард открыл рот для парирования, как его прервали. Очень красивый парень подошел к барной стойке и теперь стоял слишком близко к Барри. Слишком близко для того, чтобы Лену было комфортно. Снарт был очень внимателен, поэтому тут же просверлил его взглядом, но подошедший полностью проигнорировал его. Парень наклонился и прошептал Барри:

— Эй, красавчик, потанцуй со мной.

Руки Лена сжались вокруг стакана виски. «Нет никакого повода для ревности» - сказал он себе. Барри бы не стал принимать приглашение. Но парень удивил Снарта, согласившись:

\- С радостью.

Ответ Барри сопровождался ошеломляющей улыбкой, от которой у Лена скрутило живот. Барри даже не поглядел на мужчину, который чертовски сдерживался, чтобы не заморозить этого парня на этом чертовом месте. Аллен оставил свое место, взял протянутую руку парня, и они оба пошли к танцполу, как будто не замечая Леонарда.

Лен пытался отвести взгляд далеко от его возлюбленного (постойте, а был ли Барри его возлюбленным? Фактически, они никогда не признавались друг другу в чувствах. В их отношениях и без этого было сложно), но просто не мог. Руки на его стакане напряглись еще сильнее, когда он увидел, как руки парня сомкнулись вокруг талии Барри, в то время как тот обвил его шею своими. Пацан что-то шептал Барри, который в свою очередь хихикал.

Вот чёрт!

Лен проглотил свой виски залпом и приблизился к Аллену, тут же поймав внимание парочки.

— Какие-то проблемы, парень? - спросил незнакомец.

Не замораживай его, Лен. Пока что.

— Я хочу потанцевать со своим парнем, так что советую его отпустить. - Леонард оскалился.

Глаза Барри тут же расширились. Несомненно, между ними было что-то, продолжающееся некоторое время, но никто из них никогда не считал другого своим парнем. Сердце спидстера стремительно набирало скорость, чуть ли не пробивая грудную клетку.

— П-парня? - И незнакомец, и Барри пробормотали это в одно и то же время.

Леонард победно ухмыльнулся.

\- Да, парень. Мы встречаемся, - мужчина продолжал ухмыляться, а после, для наглядности, кивнул на Барри, - он - мой парень.

Пацан изучал Снарта глазами, как-будто пытаясь найти что-либо, чтобы оспорить сказанное. Барри же был удивлен настолько, что его хватило лишь на тихий писк:

\- Лен?

Парень? Свидания? Когда они начинали встречаться? Разве они не были просто приятелями, которые трахаются? У спидстера в голове все смешалось. Сам Лен полностью проигнорировал его и продолжил смотреть на пацана, который все еще обнимал Барри. Да, теперь было правильное время, чтобы заморозить его.

\- Хорошо, чувак. Просто успокойся.

Пацан тут же отпустил Барри и ушел к барной стойке. Ему определенно нужно было выпить. Лен встал прямо перед Барри и вгляделся в те зеленоватые глаза.

— Потанцуй со мной, Scarlett. - прошептал Лен хрипло, когда одна его рука уже ползла к талии Барри, а другая лежала у него на плече.

Барри заморгал.

— Но... но тебе же не нравится публичное проявление отношений, не так ли?

Хотя его руки уже постепенно обвивали талию Лена, который наклонился ближе, очень близко. Его горячее дыхания чувствовалось на губах Барри.

\- Ты мой, Барри. Мой. И я сделаю что угодно, чтобы весь этот целый - чертов - мир узнал, что Барри Аллен принадлежит только Леонарду Снарту.

\- Лен...

Барри хватило лишь на неверующий шепот. А Снарт продолжал, поблескивая глазами цвета чистого неба и тихо рыча.

— Только Я могу трогать тебя. Только Я могу танцевать с тобой, и только я могу сделать с тобой то, что захочу, Барри.

Чтобы подтвердить свою точку зрения, мужчина преодолел разрыв между губами и поцеловал Барри, прекрасно осознавая внимание толпы вокруг, а потом прикусил спидстера за губу. Барри задохнулся в удивлении, и Лен хозяйничал горячим влажным языком во рту Барри, углубляя поцелуй. После начального шока того, чтобы быть поцелованным на публике (потому что Лен никогда не делал этого) Барри жадно ответил.

Рука Лена, сжатая вокруг талии Барри, притянула его ближе, а его другая рука легла на затылок, вцепляясь в волосы. Барри простонал, и этот звук отразился прямо в паху Лена. Руки спидстера тут же потянулись от талии Лена к его груди, сжимая куртку и притягивая ближе. Они целовались и вылизывали рты друг друга, наслаждаясь тем огнем, что охватил обоих. Наконец, когда потребность в кислороде становилась все более и более необходимой, поцелуй прервался. Леонард поддался вперед, вжимаясь в лоб Барри своим и выдохнул: мой. Барри усмехнулся. Лен подсознательно расслабился. Часть его боялась, что Барри не захочет отношений с ним, но тогда, наблюдая за спидстером, улыбающимся как идиот от уха до уха, Лен расслабился, и затем Барри сказал то, отчего Лен почувствовал, что его сердце разорвется на миллион частей из-за огромного счастья.

— Только твой. - Лен улыбнулся на слова парня. - Навсегда.

Аллен в ответ лишь придвинулся и вновь поцеловал.

— В следующий раз, - зашептал сквозь соприкосновение губ, - когда, захочешь вызвать во мне ревность, пробуй что-нибудь новое. Это было смешно.

Барри засмеялся, и сердце Лена затрепетало.

\- Зато это сработало, - герой хохотнул, - парень.

Лен закатил глаза и прорычал:

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, Scarlett.

И Барри слишком нетерпеливо исполнил его просьбу.


End file.
